This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are often provided with displays. Displays contain arrays of pixels that present images to a user. The border of a display may be covered with an opaque masking material such as black ink to hide internal component in the display from view.
Challenges can arise in forming electronic devices with displays. If care is not taken, the black ink in an opaque display border may be overly reflective or may have an unwanted color. These issues may detract from the appearance of a display and an electronic device in which the display is mounted.
It would be desirable to be able to provide improved border structures for electronic device displays.